inuyasha descsion
by shippiogirl18
Summary: inuyasha must make kikyo understand that he dosen't care about her the same way he does about kagome kagome must make kagoua understand that she loves inuyasha more .


Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters. There, I said it. It's a story about Rin and Sesshoumaru. In this story Rin is 19 years old and capable of handling herself well. Fluffy notes how well Rin has grown, but he tries to hide his feelings from her, not wanting to hurt her because he is a youkai, and she only a mortal. Be nice when you review, and it's only a story. So don't call me stupid because I don't know everything about the characters. Fluffy's Secret Crush The lady moon rose clear and full into the starlit arms of her lover, the sky, and adorned the night with her beauty. The Zephyr wind blew gently, rustling the grass and causing ripples to appear on the surface of the hot springs. A figure sat against the smooth surface of the rock, letting the heat of the water soak into his bones, as he let his thoughts wander to his female companion who had grown lovely by human standards. He could see her clearly in his mind's eye. Midnight black hair that fell past her waist, with eyes of honey brown that seemed to stare into his soul. He sighed as he thought of how her body curved enough to show that she was female, and the way she walked often drove him to distraction. Her smile alone was enough to melt his troubles away. The youkai lord of the Western lands shook his head, trying to banish the thought of his companion from his mind, but to no avail. The human seemed to fill his every waking thought, and she visited him often in his dreams, causing him pleasure beyond any he had ever experienced before. The lord sank lower into the steaming waters, growling in frustration as he felt himself become aroused at the mere thought of her. "Damnation," he muttered into the water's surface, "Why won't you get out of my head, Rin?" "Mi lord? Is something troubling you?" said Jakken from the bushes, startling his master who had been deep in his thoughts. The youkai lord grabbed the little toad by the head and intended on crushing his skull. He squeezed the small cranium in his fist, digging his claws into the fragile, green skin. The youkai lord could hear the juices of his mind swirl around in his head, ready to burst forth from the imp's ears. "Jakken," he said coolly, "You've made it a nasty habit of interrupting me while I bathe. I do hope, for your sake, that you disturbed me for an important reason." A growl escaped his throat, causing the toad to tremble in fear. "I-I only c-came t-to tell you that R-Rin has cooked our food and is waiting for you to return to eat!" squealed the little imp. He flung the sniveling youkai from him and rose from the waters, smoke emitting from his body as he stood up in the night. He twitched his skin causing water droplets to cascade from his muscular body like crystal sapphire diamonds. The little imp held up his lord's kimono, trying his best to redeem himself in his master's eyes. "So what has our Rin cooked us this evening?" he asked as he wrapped his tail around his shoulder to keep it from trailing on the ground. "I know not, mi lord," Jakken replied, clutching his staff, "She went out hunting earlier and came back with greens and meat. She said that it was a surprise." A surprise? He thought in wonder, Last time she made a surprise, we ate dead lizard guts. Well, she was young then, and inexperienced. Rin knows better now. He made his way through the tall grass towards the light of the camp fire, smelling the young woman that was in his mind constantly. Shit, Rin is still in heat, he thought to himself as he groaned softly. Rin had recently finished her monthly courses, but she was still in heat, even though she seemed not to know. He saw her, kneeling next to the fire, and gently turning something on a spit. She looked up at him, her eyes catching the glow of the fire, turning them into a molten gold color. That same glow turned her hair crimson, the color of passion, and she smiled at him. "Hello Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin said softly, "Did you enjoy your bath?" Sesshoumaru merely blinked at her, not bothering to answer her question as he settled himself on a nearby rock, away from her. Her scent was driving him insane, but Sesshoumaru had schooled himself long ago to hide his emotions. "Yes Rin," she answered herself with a sigh, "Lord Sesshoumaru enjoyed his bath." She took the spits from the fire and handed one to Sesshoumaru, one to Jakken, and the smallest one for herself. She always made sure that Sesshoumaru and Jakken got the bigger pieces. Jakken took a bite of his food, and then spit it out, scowling at the girl. "Idiot! This food is horrible! What is this green stuff that is inside it? Did you not clean the beast properly?!" he yelled at her, bopping her on the head with the staff. Sesshoumaru unsheathed the Toukijin and stabbed Jakken through the heart, silencing him as he ate his meal. The toad's impish body fell to the ground with a soft thump, and Sesshoumaru hardly glanced at it. "You did not have to kill him you know," Rin said, but then quickly closed her mouth as her lord looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Those golden eyes that burned with something that she had never seen before. Sesshoumaru finished his meal, and, as a second thought, revived Jakken with the Tenseiga. Jakken sat up and thanked his master for bringing him back to life. "Spare me your groveling Jakken," he said smoothly, "However, hit Rin again and I am afraid that you will never serve me again. At least, not in this world." Jakken backed away from his master, staying clear of Rin. He disappeared somewhere into the meadow, finding solitude in the grass. She gave him a sympathetic look as he left, then rose to her feet and threw her spit into the tall grass. "I'll go to the hot spring now," she said softly, and brushed past Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru felt her hair brush against her hand, and he grabbed at it, pulling Rin into his lap. Rin blinked her eyes at him, wondering how she got into his lap. Sesshoumaru pushed Rin's head against his shoulder, like he had done so many years ago when she was still a child. He held her for a few moments, stroking her back and her head, as the night creatures played their midnight song to the lady moon. "Go," Sesshoumaru whispered harshly, and pushed Rin off his lap, "To the hot spring with you Rin." "Of course, lord Sesshoumaru," Rin replied quietly, mentally rubbing her hurt pride. She wondered what had caused him to behave so strangely, as she followed the steam to the spring. Sesshoumaru gazed at the night sky, his golden eyes catching the lady's sliver ones, as his body cried out for Rin. To be continued. Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other character in the series. Fluffy's Secret Crush Her honey brown eyes were half closed as she gazed at the star filled sky that held the lady moon gently in his loving arms. The water looked like a black mirror that showed the stars just how beautiful they could be, an occasional ripple causing the stars to blend into one. She sighed, wondering what had caused that look to appear into her lord's eyes. Her eyelids engulfed her irises as she remembered the fire that burned in those golden eyes. It was like fire, but it was a gentle, passionate fire that made her shiver in pleasure as she gazed into his gold orbs. Her body sank beneath the tiny waves of the steaming water, the heat melting her skin in a most delicious way. Almost as if Sesshoumaru was running his claws down my back, she thought. Rin rose abruptly from the water, her thoughts causing her to blush as she felt a patch of heat gather between her legs. She pushed back her hair, dislodging it from her face and shoulders. She sighed her lord's name and it was scattered to the four winds of the world.  
*** Unknown to Rin, Sesshoumaru, youkai lord of the Western lands, stood hidden in the dark shadows, watching the woman who was ever on his mind. She was so innocent, so beautiful, like an angel. Her midnight hair clung to her glistening skin as she bathed in the dark waters of the night. His youkai eyes tore through the darkness and he watched her with pleasure, clearly seeing the smile that played upon her ruby red lips. When did her lips become so full and enticing to look at? He wondered in shock. In fact, when had his adopted child grow into a beautiful woman? Sesshoumaru could hardly remember when Rin had grown up. How did I, Sesshoumaru, miss something as important as this? "Whose there?" called out Rin, feeling the eyes of some creature upon her youthful skin. Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath for letting Rin hear him. "It is only I Rin," he replied from his hiding spot, but not coming into the full light of the silver moon. "Lord Sesshoumaru? What are you doing out here?" Rin asked, crossing her arms in front of her breasts. She shivered, not from the cold, but from the knowledge that Sesshoumaru had been watching her bathe. He himself was not having an easy time in answering such a simple question. He opened his mouth many times, but the words seemed to lodge in his throat, like sticky honey. He sighed, turning his back on the beautiful image that sat before him. "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright," Sesshoumaru lied. He'd have to do something about the growing arousal. It made him feel like he was going to explode in his kimono, and, not wishing anyone to see such an embarrassing scene, he needed to take care of it fast. He quickly left the angel maiden to her bathing, traveling on the winds to find release from his torment.  
*** "My lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin whispered into the darkness. Only the night creatures answered her summons for her lord, their sad, midnight song echoing in the darkness. Far above, the lady moon and her lover, sky, gazed at the fallen angel in sadness. Disclaimer: InuYasha does not belong to me. Is it me, or is this simple phrase becoming a little redundant? This has to be my favorite chapter for two reasons: 1) The details are, in my opinion, really good, and 2) it's a teaser! Fluffy's Secret Crush The sun lord rose bright and clear, telling the lady moon and her lord to go and sleep peacefully for the day. His warm rays doused the mother earth with his love, causing the mother to yawn and stretch as flowers and birds began to awaken. The youkai lord opened his eyes slowly, their golden light adding to the sun lords shafts of light. He sat up, shaking his head slightly; his silver hair caught the morning, illuminating his surroundings with silver. He yawned, tongue curling, and stretched his arms to the sun the lord's palace. Massaging his neck lightly, Sesshoumaru glanced about him. His imp was sleeping neatly against a boulder, the two headed staff clutched tightly in his little toad arms. He turned to Rin, but she was no where to be found. Not panicking, he lightly sniffed the morning breeze. She tickled his nose, laughing as she did so, but she told the youkai lord what he wanted to know. Rin had gone off in the direction of the flower field that they had passed earlier the other day. He rose in a regal manner, hair and kimono catching the breeze and headed in the direction Rin had taken. He had no worry for the toad for Jakken always found him. He found Rin some time later, and when he saw her, he took in a sharp breath of air. She sat in the middle of the field, legs tucked securely to her side, making flower writhes and humming a beautiful melody to herself. The sun lord found the angel maiden innocent and beautiful and he seemed to make his shafts of golden radiance shine only on her. The whispering breeze caught the angle's hair and began to play with it, letting it flow about her. Her honey eyes were half lowered and a smile played upon her ruby lips as she threaded another rose into the crown. Rin skillfully tied the ends together and placed the white wild roses upon her head. Raising her head, she gazed out across the field and saw her lord. She blushed when she saw him, and lowered her eyes from his gaze. Sesshoumaru started forward, moving slowly and cautiously, afraid that if he moved too quickly, his angel would disappear into the morning light. Reaching her, he kneeled before her, wondering if he should ask her for a blessing. She lifted her head and gazed into her lord's golden orbs, blushing as she did so. He gently cupped the angel's cheek, stroking it gently as he did so. He watched, in pure fascination, as the maiden's cheeks turned a ruby red color, accenting her features. That simple sight brought pleasure to him so much that it was painful. His fingers traveled down her smooth, silky skin and settled beneath the angle's chin, lifting it slightly. The devil leaned towards the angel, their breath mingling together, each being begging for the other. "Rin," Sesshoumaru breathed as his lips quivered above hers. He moved in closer to her, and then a horrible noise shattered the moment. "MI LORD SESSHOUMARU! WHERE ART THOU?" shouted the toad as he crashed through the flowers, who cried out in protest. Sesshoumaru pushed Rin away, standing up quickly as he did so. Rin, who was confused beyond anything, stood up as well, and took the crown from her head with a sigh. He toad grinned up at his master, but Sesshoumaru growled at him in anger and frustration. The imp swallowed, and backed away from his master, fearing that the Toukijin would flash before his eyes. "Let us continue on our journey," Sesshoumaru said curtly, and started forward, Jakken close behind him. Rin followed after them slowly, glancing back at the spot where they had sat moments before. She placed her delicate hand over her heart, ad felt the rapid drum beat of her soul. Disclaimer: I do not own any character from InuYasha.*sigh* Fluffy's Secret Crush "We will rest here for the afternoon," Sesshoumaru ordered, as he sat down with his back against the ancient trunk of a tree. Jakken sat at his master's feet, closing his eyes in exhaustion. Rin remained standing, gazing down at the two youkai she had been raised by. As she grew older she wondered what she was missing in her life. It was at this moment she realized that she needed to speak to another female. Someone who she could talk to about her feelings for her lord, and she needed to talk to someone soon. What had happened in the morning had caused emotions to race through her body, giving her a new kind of pleasure. Rin glanced over her shoulder, peering through the emerald green leaves, and saw a village in the distance. She headed towards the village, muttering something about fetching a meal. Sesshoumaru opened one of his golden orbs and watched her walk off. He groaned softly, wondering if the incident that had happened earlier had disturbed her in some way. Oh Rin, I want you so badly!  
*** Rin knew the village, for she saw a young woman go by in a blue, short kimono. She looked like the dead priestess Kikyo, but she was different in a way. Rin swallowed hard and called out the woman's name. "Kagome," she called shyly. Kagome stopped at the sound of her name, wondering who had called it. She turned and faced the caller, then gasped at the sight that greeted her eyes. "Rin!" she cried happily, going to the young woman and hugging her, "It's been so long since I've seen you!" Rin hugged the woman back, glad that Kagome had not demanded that she leave. "Kagome, I need to talk to you," she stammered with a slight blush. Kagome was puzzled but she followed Rin to a nearby fallen log, and sat with her. As the two women sat, the smell of the rotting log filled their noses. It wasn't a horrid, nasty smell, but a light fragrance that brought pleasant memories to the minds of the women. Kagome watched the young lady, waiting patiently for her to speak to her. Rin sat, gazing intently at her hands, twisting her fingers back and forth as she tried to find the right words to say. "It's about Sesshoumaru, isn't it?" Kagome asked, watching the blush creep along Rin's face as she nodded her head. "We've been together all this time, and suddenly he pays a lot of attention to me. More than he used to anyway," Rin said softly. Kagome smiled gently, knowing that Rin was falling in love with the youkai lord. Rin had no idea what this feeling, that often over took her senses when she saw Sesshoumaru, was. "Have you and he done anything together?" she asked her, "When you two were alone, I mean. Not when Jakken was around." Rin nodded, remembering the scene this morning. "This morning we were together. I was making flower writhers in a filed and lord Sesshoumaru came, and he put his face close to mine. When he said my name, it was in a breathy voice; like he was.I don't know. However, I never found out what he wanted to do because Jakken came and then he pushed me away. My heart was beating so hard and fast that I'm sure lord Sesshoumaru heard it!" "He wanted to kiss you, Rin, that's all. However, Sesshoumaru wanted to kiss you in private; he did not want Jakken there." "Jakken is always there! He never goes away, and sometimes I wish that my lord would just kill him and be done with it! But, Jakken is fun to tease and have around so I suppose that I would feel sad if he left him for dead. I just want some time alone with Sesshoumaru, that's all I am asking. I love him." Kagome smiled at the young woman, and then a sudden idea came into her head, and her smiled broadened into a toothy grin. Her quick thinking formulated a plan, and she quickly told Rin about the idea. "How about you make Sesshoumaru work for what he wants?" Kagome said slyly. "What do you mean Kagome?" Rin asked, looking at the other woman in puzzlement. Kagome laughed and she went into full detail about how Sesshoumaru was going to work for what he wanted, and Rin was going to be the boss.  
*** "Where is Rin?" asked Sesshoumaru after he awoke from his slumber. Jakken shook his head, not knowing where the mortal girl had gone. Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side, hearing a light step upon the grass covered Earth. Rin appeared moments later, with a mysterious smile upon her face. She had a bundle of food in her arms, but it was the look on her face that really caught Sesshoumaru's attention. The mysterious smile, half lowered eyes, gazing into his own, daring him to make a move towards her. He felt himself grow pleasantly warm, and his claws twitched to touch her. Rin was doing exactly what Kagome was telling her to do: Giving him mysterious looks, while all the while remaining innocent and teasing. "Remember," Kagome had said, "Brush against him when ever possible, but don't do it too much or he'll get suspicious. Give him half closed eyes, and smile slowly at him. When you touch him, make it soft, feather light touches. Trust me, those will drive him insane with want and passion." Rin kneeled down before the two youkai and began to serve them food, planning to make her lord go crazy with passion. Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it, I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own InuYasha. As sad as this is, I must accept it.damn. Fluffy's Secret Crush   
The Zephyr wind caught up the silver hair, and played a game with it, causing it to turn and giggle as it tried to catch the laughing wind. Promising that he would return to play, Zephyr sped off to go and find another to play with, and the silver hair sighed, settling on the back of the devil. The golden orbs did not blink as they held a staring contest with the lady moon, but they did not really see her. The devil was lost in his thoughts, traveling the misty paths of his mind. However, he knew these paths well, all of them leading them to the women he thought of more often than anything. Lately, he could hardly stay in the company of her. He had no idea what she was doing, but he was aroused more often than usual. The simple touch of her hand, the brush of her hair, even her smile, caused passion to fill his blood and he lounged to pull her into his arms and show her what love truly is. Love? I must have fallen in love with her without notice. He thought in wonder. When had his heart take over his mind and soul? Sesshoumaru sighed from the bottom of his soul, wishing that he and Rin could be alone together without the worthless imp standing guard at all times. He wondered if Jakken interrupted them on purpose, ruining his chance at being truly happy. Resting his arm onto of his knee, the devil looked to the stars and their lord and lady for guidance. They merely smiled their silver light upon him, silent as the sky would be. A rustling in the bushes caught his attention, but his nose told him that it was his lady approaching him. The soft pad of her feet made hardly any noise against the smooth surface of the dark rock, and the angel came and sat next to the devil, legs pressed together. The devil stiffened his back straight and his shoulders back. The angel smiled, knowing that she caused discomfort to the youkai lord, and she leaned her head against one of his broad shoulders. The devil swallowed hard, suddenly shy around this beautiful being. "Is something wrong, my lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked in a soft voice, tickling Sesshoumaru's youkai ears with its beauty. Sesshoumaru licked his dry lips, searching for words that would please this angel, anything to make her smile. "I was seeking solace with the moon," he replied coolly. He felt her lift her head and gaze at the lady, then she replaced her head upon the youkai's shoulder. "Did she help with your thoughts?" she asked innocently, "Did you find the answer to your questions?" "In a way, I believe I did," he whispered more to himself than to Rin. They sat in silence for a while, and then the Zephyr wind returned, and played with the silver and midnight hair of the devil and the angel. Zephyr laughed to himself as he tangled the two together, causing them to come closer to one another and intertwine. One strand of silver hair caught itself behind the devil's nose and the angel reached up and lightly brushed it away. The youkai lord of the Western lands felt the touch, and he sighed. It felt like a feather against his skin, pure and soft. He grabbed Rin's hand and turned his face to hers. His golden orbs dived into the honey of her eyes, desperately trying to read her soul. She gazed back at him, her innocence and inexperience clear upon her face as she held her breath. The angel, however, was not the only one to be holding her breath. The child, night, seemed to stop playing, the midnight creatures stopped singing and the lady and lord widened their eyes, making the night as bright as day. Sesshoumaru tipped Rin's chin up, and leaned in close to her, asking her, with his eyes, if she was ready for this. Rin answered his question by planting her mouth to his, her body craving for this moment. The devil smiled inwardly at his angel's enthusiasm, and began to teach her inexperienced mouth what a kiss should be like. He kissed her softly, pulling away now and then to tease her, but then reclaiming her lips with his soft butterfly kisses. Then he kissed her hard, with urgency, filling his kiss with passion and want, showing her how much he wanted her. Finally, the devil traced the lips of the angel, softening them even more, making them swell. She opened her mouth beneath the pressure, and Sesshoumaru's tongue entered her forbidden sanctum. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck, burying them into the silver threads of absolute softness. She moaned softly as she felt his hot tongue trace the inside of her mouth, pulling him closer to her body as she felt the passion rise within her soul. The youkai lord wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his, not wanting to let her go. Her mouth was an inferno of fire, and he nearly melted inside her mouth. He rubbed his tongue against hers, demanding that she respond to his coaxing. Not truly knowing what to do, Rin's tongue timidly touched his, sending shivers of pleasure down his spin. He groaned as the angel's simple act nearly overwhelmed his senses. Rin's hands traveled to the opening of Sesshoumaru's kimono, her hands craving to touch his inner flesh. A sharp breath filled his nose as Sesshoumaru felt her cool fingers caress his burning skin. He broke the kiss and pulled her back to gaze at her. The angel's eyes were half lowered, full of want and passion, her beautiful lips swollen and red from his kisses. He smiled gently at her as she reached for him again. "Rin, wait," he whispered, "I want to wait before I take you as my mate." "I want you now, though," she replied, "I do not want to wait anymore Sesshoumaru." "I know, I want you now as well, but I want you to be in absolute comfort before I take you. I want you to beg for me before I give you the end result." She stuck out her lower lip, pouting. "You are mean Sesshoumaru. Making me wait like this. I've waited for years, you know that." "So have I, but I think a little more waiting will not hurt us. Just be patient." The angel sighed at the devil's proposal, and nodded in agreement. He chuckled softly and pushed her head against his tail, rocking her and stroking her back. It was not long before the angel fell asleep in the devil's embrace, and he smiled as she whispered his name. The night let go of its breath and everything returned to the way it was. The lady and her lord prepared for the night when the devil would take the angel, giggling softly as they made their plans. Disclaimer: No own InuYasha.wow, having an outta body experience. But I do not own InuYasha ;_; As a note, Night kind of represents the Gods Pan and Hermes. Those two always like to cause mischief. ^_* Oh yeah, I have no real care for the correct spelling of names, I do as I please, so please do not be upset with me! ^_^ Fluffy's Secret Crush The sun lord yawned widely, cascading red and orange glows upon mother earth as she curled up to go to sleep. Flowers sighed as they closed their shops for the night. The nocturnal animals began to take the place of their cousins as the day-time creatures curled up in their dens for the night. Twilight ran about her father's realm, shooing away the glowing lights, and telling the fireflies to come out and play. The natural nightlights of the world danced their ancient dance, landing on Twilight's hair, adding to her beauty. Done with her work, Twilight ran to the other side of the great mother, while her brother, Night, would take over in this realm of the world. Twilight must turn into Dawn and help greet the sun lord. An angel sat upon a sliver stone that sparkled as the lady moon rose into her lord's arms. She sighed as she watched Twilight run off to another place, and giggled softly as she saw Night run past, laughing hysterically. Then her laughing mood sobered suddenly. Ugh! Three days, and absolutely nothing. What are we waiting for? WHY are we waiting? She thought to herself sadly. Since the night the two lovers exchanged their first kiss, three days had passed with no contact between the two. Whenever they did get some time alone, that stupid impish toad interrupted them with his horrid voice. It was like he constantly watched them. To the angel, Jakken was too faithful to his master. She often wondered if Jakken watched his master relieve himself in the bushes or not. "Rin! Where are ye woman?" came the scratchy voice of the imp, "Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to continue on. We are almost home." "Have we traveled that far into the West?" she asked herself. The little imp bopped her on the head, telling her to move. "Come along now woman," Jakken said scornfully, "We only have a short distance to go, and my guess is that lord Sesshoumaru wishes to reach his home this night." The angel rose from her perch, and punched the little minion on the head, laughing her musical laugh at him. The imp grabbed his head, yelling at her, but she ignored him, her thoughts on the night ahead. Rin walked in the tall grass towards the campsite, her feet crushing the stalks and making pungent fragrances fill the air. She inhaled deeply, each scent reminding her of her lord, and the night they had kissed. When she finally reached the camp, she saw her lord sitting upon a log, arms crossed along his chest, eyes closed in concentration. She sat at the feet of the devil, and placed her milky white hands upon his knees. Even deep in thought, the claws reached for her and clasped her silky hands within his talons. A slight smile played upon his luscious lips, heightening his already handsome features. "Are you ready to go?" he asked her without opening his eyes. "Yes, I am Sesshoumaru," she replied quietly. The youkai lord nodded his head, finalizing the decision he had been pondering over for the past three days. As he rose from his throne of silver granite, he turned his orbs towards the angel that sat at his feet. Her porcelain face gazed up at his, her head cocked to the side, black hair falling about her like a cloud. The corners of the devil's face tugged upwards as he smiled a slow, genuine smile at her. It would not be long before they would reach the home of the devil, and there, everything would be made right. Sesshoumaru's smile widened into a toothy grin as he pulled Rin to her feet and kissed her, crushing her slight form against his muscular body. He set her down, his cool face returning to its original place as Jakken stumbled through the tumbleweed. "Come now," Sesshoumaru said coolly to the two of them, "I wish to be home within the hour." He walked off at a brisk pace, Jakken close behind him, and Rin walking slowly behind them as she returned from the dizziness of her lord's kiss.  
*** "The dungeon, mi lord?" asked Jakken as he strode forward into the circular room, "What are we doing down here? Do you wish to inspect them to see if they are still useable?" The dungeon was a circular, black room with grinning skeletons chained to the walls. Rats hissed at the two youkai, fading into the shadows, but their glowing red eyes broke through the darkness. Spiders had laid claim to the skulls of the dead, adding to their numbers with the pile of dead insects trapped forever in their nets. Time had not been kind to these creatures as the spiders sucked the juices from their small bodies. One could hear, if one listened hard enough, the faint echoes of the insects as they cried out, 'help me! Help me!' "In a way Jakken, I do," Sesshoumaru said softly, "And you are to test them for me." Sesshoumaru grabbed the little imp by the head, slamming his small body into the stone wall. Jakken had no time to react or pull free of his master; he merely squealed like a piglet as his lord chained him to the stone wall, tying his mouth shut with a Jakken sized muzzle. Jakken glanced up at his master, beads of sweat forming on his brow as his fear began to take over his simple mind. Sesshoumaru smiled evilly at him (you all know the one I am talking about. He uses THIS smile just before he attacks), placing his claw against the wall. "You have become a rather large and annoying nuisance of late Jakken. Whenever I wish to spend some time with Rin, it seems that you are there, crashing through the brush, interrupting us. I've tolerated it for a time, but now I am just plain pissed off. So, you are going to have spend some time here, making acquaintances with the dead, while Rin and I spend some well deserved time alone." Sesshoumaru backed away from the wall, his talons scratching at the surface of the wall, causing sparks to shower down upon the toads head. He headed towards the door, laughing softly to himself as he herd Jakken struggle against his chains and bonds. Sesshoumaru stopped in the entrance of the doorway, and turned his head over his shoulder to look at the struggling imp. "I am sure the souls of the dead will keep you company for a while," he chuckled and slammed the door shut, locking it as he did so. Jakken's yellow eyes nearly jumped out of his head as he saw the souls begin to appear and crowd around him, burying him with their cold eyes and hands. Jakken screamed as the souls began to torture him. Walking down the corridor, Sesshoumaru laughed to himself as he went to prepare the room that he planned to share with Rin. "I should have done that years ago," he smiled to himself Disclaimer: InuYasha not owned by me. Although, Sesshoumaru seems to have laid claim to my soul. AH! ^_~ Fluffy's Secret Crush Rin sat in a dimly lit room, hands folded neatly in her lap as she kneeled on the smooth floor. When they had reached the giant palace of the youkai lord, a kind, old servant woman was summoned and led Rin away while Sesshoumaru had walked off with Jakken, saying he had something to discuss with him. Rin shivered as she heard a muffled scream echo against the walls of the palace, and then, suddenly, the door burst open and the servant that had led her here walked into the room. "My lord has summoned you, kind lady," the servant said with a bow. Rin rose to her feet and followed the servant to her lord's chambers. She twisted her fingers in nervousness for she had no idea what to expect. As they approached the chambers, the servant happened to glance back at the girl and smile kindly at her, trying to ease her nerves. Rin smiled back, but the butterflies seemed to flutter about violently in her belly, making her queasy. The servant stopped abruptly, and then bowed low to her lord. "I'll take Rin from here, you and the rest of the servants may retire for the evening," Sesshoumaru said coolly. The servant bowed again and walked away, giving Rin an encouraging smile as she passed by the young woman. Rin wasn't able to respond as she gazed at Sesshoumaru with intense shyness. His golden eyes were lowered and a slow, sexy smile appeared upon his lips, making Rin shiver in delicious pleasure. He extended his hand towards her, and she put her hand into his larger one. He pulled her to his body, kissing her softly as he did so. Then he turned her towards the chamber doors and commanded that she close her eyes. Rin did as she was told. Sesshoumaru opened the door slowly, and pushed Rin into the room gently by the small of her back. He had spent the last hour preparing for this moment, his body screaming that he screw taking things slow and take the mortal now. He fought down these thoughts with sheer discipline. A war between his desire to mate and his honor to take things slow with Rin took place, but he growled at the two and they backed down, cringing in fear. "You may open your eyes now," he whispered into her ear. Rin opened her eyes slowly, holding her breath. She gasped as she saw her surroundings. The room was covered in candles and white rose petals. The lights glittered softly, causing a beautiful setting that reminded Rin of the sunset she had watched earlier that day. A small path was created in the petals, leading to the bathing area were more light streamed from the open door way. She felt Sesshoumaru's claw push her in the direction of the bathing area, kissing her neck and licking her ear as he did so. She giggled and melted at his touch at the same time. In the bathing area, a stone tub, built into the ground, was filled with steaming water, a white foam covered the water's surface. Upon the foam, red rose petals could be seen scattered about neatly. While he had been preparing, Sesshoumaru had gone to InuYasha's village, and asked Kagome if he could have the bubbling foams that she uses in her baths. He didn't ask for it nicely, but Kagome had agreed, remembering Rin's words. She quieted InuYasha with a kiss as he complained about his brother after he left. The foam and roses sparkled with a glittering light, but when she got closer to the water, she gasped in pleasure. "Fairy dust," Sesshoumaru told her softly, nearing towards her, "They owed me a debt." Rin turned towards him, smiling. The devil smiled back at the angel, tilting her head up, and kissed her. This kiss was different from the others that he had given her. It was soft, tender, yet eager and passionate at the same time. She felt his claws travel down her arms, stroking them gently up and down, traveling to her back. His caresses drover her mind to distraction and her knees buckled underneath her. They broke apart, the angel gazing into the never ending eyes of the devil, and then looked down. Her kimono had fallen to the ground, Sesshoumaru waving the sash belt in the air mockingly. She gasped at her nakedness, and tried to grab at the sash as she reached down to cover herself. Sesshoumaru tossed the sash over his shoulder, and grabbed at the kimono that Rin was holding at her chest. He tugged at it and smiled at her innocent beauty. "Don't worry," he said, slipping his own kimono from his shoulders, "I'll be joining you as well." Rin watched, fascinated, as the white kimono fell from his body, exposing to her more than she had ever imagined about her lord. Broad of shoulder, muscular form and tone, Rin's honey eyes traveled all over his body, a cherry blush staining her cheeks. Her whole face turned a marvelous shade of red when her eyes traveled down to his southern region. He merely cocked a grin at her and took her hand gracefully, pulling her into the tub with him. Rin gasped as the hot water slid over her tight belly, but she quickly adjusted to the temperature realizing that things were about to get hotter. Sesshoumaru easily shifted Rin's body so that he was seated behind her, and he reached over, grabbing the soap that he 'borrowed' from Kagome. Lathering his hands, he gently began to massage Rin's neck and shoulders, releasing tension that had been pent up in those areas. Rin sighed as her lord's hands skillfully traveled along her body, sending little lightning bolts of pleasure down her spine. She leaned into his chest, allowing access to her frontal body. She closed her eyes, allowing her senses to take over and groaned. Sesshoumaru's hands slipped into every crevice of her heavenly body, cleaning and clearing her completely. He teasingly encircled her nipples with his thumbs, bringing them to a high peak. Traveling down her torso, his hands laughingly traced her belly button, and then slipped between her legs, and nestling into her womanhood. He heard his angel gasp at the sudden invasion, but he simply stroked her, causing her to moan with excitement. Rin had never felt more embarrassed, or more pleased before in her entire existence. Her lord's talons seemed to know exactly what they were doing as they teased the little nub between the rose petals. Unknowing to Rin, her legs opened slightly, allowing the talons better access to her region. They took the offer without any hesitation. The devil licked his angel's ear as he gently inserted a finger inside her body. She was so tight! Her body closed over his finger, claiming it there. The youkai lord her sharp gasp of pain and he purred into her ear. He moved his finger against her, gently coxing her body towards the passion that he wished to envelop it in. Rin arched her back at the shock waves. She felt his finger slip back inside her, this time pleasure replacing any pain that she had felt. She groaned. Time stood still as she explored this new feeling with relish. She reached down, grasping hold of Sesshoumaru's hand, telling him, without words, that she wanted him to go faster. He smiled into her hair and did as his angel told him, going deeper this time with his clawed talon. She arched her back and moaned loudly, urging him on. Rin grabbed a handful of Sesshoumaru's silver hair, throwing her head back against his shoulder. He kissed her seductive lips, driving his finger inside her. He could feel her beginning to climax, and he removed his hand from her, and she protested at the sudden departure. "I want to make you beg more," he whispered, and shampooed her hair. He rinsed her head with a bucket of water, and then Rin turned to him. "I want to wash you," she said shyly, the blush still staining her cheeks. He smiled gently at her, and then Rin took up the soap. Doing as he did to her, Rin explored his back with interest, tracing the line of an old scar from an old battle. "A scuffle with one of my childhood friends. I won," he said smoothly, his ego edging his voice. She giggled slightly, and then asked him to face her. He turned in her arms, their legs encircling one another. She let her hands slip around his chest, gazing at him in his eyes, daring him to make a move. She ran a delicate finger over his chest, making him groan softly. She took the bar of soap and her hands disappeared beneath the tiny waves of the crystal water. She let go of the soap, and took a gentle hold of his member, making him start in surprise. She smiled wickedly at him, as her finger tips ran the length of him, feeling him grow hard beneath her touch. She lightly ran her hand up and down him in a fluid motion, Sesshoumaru's breath coming in shallow gasps. He closed his eyes, allowing her to have her way with him, when he suddenly he felt her hands pull away from him. He reopened his eyes, and was about to speak when she spoke first. "You, too, must beg for me Sesshoumaru," she said wickedly and sidled behind him and washed his hair. He laughed at her bold comment and pulled her out of the tub. She was a temptress and no mistake. Sesshoumaru turned her towards the table in the room, smiling to himself. It was now for part two of their night. Disclaimer: Owning InuYasha is not for me, so I do not own InuYasha. Remember, Rin is 19 years old. Fluffy's Secret Crush Taking Rin by the hand, Sesshoumaru led her to a leather bound table and commanded her to lie upon it, belly down. Not wanting to displease him, and wanting him more than anything, she did as she was told. The leather was cool to her hot skin, a relief to her body. She felt a little embarrassed to be lying there, naked as the day she was born, fearing that Jakken would walk in on them and destroy this moment. However, her thoughts were banished from her mind as she felt warm oil fall onto her back, immediately followed by her lord's strong, yet gentle, claws. "My mother taught me how to do this," he said softly, "Long ago when I was still a young youkai." Rin opened her eyes in astonishment. Sesshoumaru never spoke of his past with her, ever. "She would do this to my father every night. Easing the stress from his body, calming his mind and soul," he continued. Rin could hardly pay attention as his claws pushed gently, but firmly, into the sore muscles of her body. They traveled into her soul, relaxing her completely. He ran his fingers down her ribs, tickling the under side of her breast as he went by, curving over her buttocks, pressing the taunt muscles of her legs, and then tickling her feet. Rin shrieked with laughter as Sesshoumaru grabbed her foot and tickled her to tears. The oil, making her body slick, allowed her to twist her ankle freely in his hand, and she turned, pushing at him with her feet as she held her sides from the laughter. Sesshoumaru stopped his tickling, looking at Rin intently. She was on her back, one foot dangling off the table, the other held lightly in his hand. She lifted herself on her elbows and looked back her lover. His eyes were hooded with passion and want, burning into her innocent soul. Sesshoumaru released her foot and ascended onto the table, knees between her legs, hands at her shoulders, and his face poised above her face. Rin licked her lips nervously, and this simple action aroused Sesshoumaru even more. He captured her mouth with his, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Rin yielded herself to his touch, rubbing her legs against his. She reached up and placed her arms around his strong neck, drawing him closer to her body. Sesshoumaru pressed his torso against her, flattening her well rounded breasts against his skin. They groaned in unison as they deepened their kiss. Their tongues clashed and mated over and over again, claiming each other for their own. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss first, and began to kiss her neck, lingering over the spot where her heart was beating rapidly. He smiled, pleased to know that he was the one who set her heart racing this way. His tongue darted out of his mouth, capturing her nipple between his lips, suckling and nipping at it gently. Rin archer her back in pleasure, his tongue circling her breast, while his other hand massaged the other. The angel's moans urged the devil to continue, so he switched breasts, giving the other the same treatment. Soft whimpers escaped her swollen lips, and she buried her hands into his silver hair. He abandoned her breasts and licked his way down to her southern region. She looked at him in question. "Sesshoumaru? What are you.oh gods!" Rin finished her sentence in a groan, for Sesshoumaru had lowered his head over her womanhood. He circled her rose petals with his red tongue, and then parted them gently with his fingers. He stroked the little nub slowly and softly, relishing the taste of her, enjoying her whimpers of pleasure. He slipped his tongue into her body, her juice spilling onto his tongue like ambrosia. Rin's hands moved from his hair to his shoulders, and dug into them as she felt him slip into her womanhood. He moved in and out of her, his saliva making her even more aroused than ever. She could feel herself ascending into some kind of paradise each time he moved his tongue against her. She was whimpering his name, begging for him not to stop, and arched her back as she hit the roof of paradise. "Sesshoumaru!" she cried out, returning to this plane of existence. "Yes?" he asked calmly, with a hint of amusement, "What is it my love?" "That.that was.wonderful." "It will only get better. Gods you taste wonderful." He licked his lips to emphasize his point, and she blushed at his comment. He scooped her up into his strong arms, and carried her to the bedroom where they would continue their ritual. Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.*sigh* Fluffy's Secret Crush While holding the angel in his arms, the devil kissed her ruby lips, enjoying the taste of her. Then the angel did something that the devil did not expect. When he slid his tongue into her mouth, she caught hold of it, and began to suckle his tongue. The devil opened his eyes in surprise, wondering where she had learned this technique from, wondering what else she knew. It's amazing what the innocent know, he thought in wonder. Reaching the bed, they tumbled onto the black satin sheets, arms and limbs twisting together. The sheets were soft to the touch and the angel sighed at the gentle caress from the bed and the devil. She felt the tail of the devil stroke her body softly, causing an erotic sensation to travel down her spin, and she suddenly felt wicked, remembering something Kagome had told her. Rin detangled herself from her lord, who immediately protested, until she pushed him onto his back that is. "I think it is my turn to please you my lord Sesshoumaru," she whispered seductively into his ear. Chills crept down Sesshoumaru's body, and he shuddered deliciously. She kissed his flesh, using the tip of her tongue to gently flick Sesshoumaru's taunt nipple. He groaned, wanting her to continue, letting his senses overwhelm his body. She smiled against his skin as she encircled his navel with her hot tongue. She felt him shudder beneath her. Lowering herself even more, she began to kiss his inner thigh, licking and kissing his flesh. "Rin?" he asked. She looked up at him, her honey eyes glinting with mischief. He gasped when he felt her tongue touch his youkai-hood, but the gasp quickly turned into a groan. Rin ran her tongue down his length, enjoying the fact that she was in control of the situation. She kissed him, and then only took the tip into her mouth, suckling gently. Her mouth retreated and she blew gently on him, causing him shiver in anticipation. Sesshoumaru tossed his head back with a moan. She chuckled lightly and took him in a bit more, continuing this process until she had him completely in his mouth. She moved her head, up and down, in a fluid motion, relishing how Sesshoumaru withered, twitched and moaned her name as she gently suckled him. He grabbed a fistful of her hair as he climaxed into her mouth, which, amazingly enough, she swallowed without spilling anything. Sesshoumaru pulled her up by her hair, and rolled her over onto her back. His body was crying out for him to enter her, to claim her as his mate. He positioned herself above her, knowing the pain that was to follow his intrusion. Kagome had told Rin about this, and she accepted it without any second thoughts. She gazed into the golden orbs of her lover, falling head first into the inferno of passion. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered, "Please." Sesshoumaru did not wait anymore, and he entered her virgin body with a sigh. Rin bit his shoulder as the barrier snapped, and her innocence fled. Sesshoumaru held her close to his body, trying to draw the pain onto himself. Rin adjusted to Sesshoumaru's massive intrusion, easing herself around him as the pain quickly ebbed to pleasure. He moved against her, entering her body to the hilt of his sword. The angel wrapped her legs around the devil's muscular waist, raising her hips to meet his thrusts, allowing him to go deeper into her body. They moved together, crying out their pleasure, ascending to their paradise. Sesshoumaru dislodged himself from Rin's body, turning her onto her belly, and plunging back into her. Rin bit into the sheets of the bed as Sesshoumaru hit the G-spot, casing her to climax in an ecstatic way. Sesshoumaru kept going, plunging into her with such speed and skill that Rin found herself returning to the paradise plane with her lord. Turning Rin a hundred and eighty degrees, he thrust once more into her, kissing her lips violently as they climaxed together. Sesshoumaru pulled away and howled his triumph as he poured his hot seed into her waiting body. The devil collapsed onto the angel, breathing hard, sweat making their bodies cling together. The angel wrapped her arms around the devil, sated and happy. She never expected their love making to be this way. Rin smiled into the silver hair of the youkai lord of the Western lands. Sesshoumaru sighed happily, pulling up the sheets to cover their bodies, snuggling into his mate's neck. Even though Rin was a virgin, she was the best he had ever had. Her innocence drove him insane, and he found that he needed that innocence to keep him happy, and, with Rin, that innocence would never leave. He would keep her forever by his side, never cast her away. "Mine," he muttered sleepily, "Mine for all time. I love you Rin." "I love you, too, Sesshoumaru," she whispered, hugging him to herself, "I will be yours forever." The two lovers slept peacefully then, the lady moon and the lord sky with their son Night graced them with the lights of the evening. Oh, don't you dare think that it's over. I still have one more chappy to add!! J Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha in any way, shape or form. Fluffy's Secret Crush Rin opened her eyes slowly, feeling the sun lord's warm rays wash over her glowing skin. She wondered, vaguely, how on earth she got on the kitchen table. Then she remembered that Sesshoumaru had felt a bit hungry in the middle of the night, dragging Rin with him, keeping her close to his side at all times. She remembered that Sesshoumaru had an obsession with flavored ice (Italian ice in the modern times), and he laid her on the table, while he poured the ices onto her belly, licking them off with his hot tongue. The contrast between hot and cold drover her insane as her lord's hands traveled over and into her body, making her arch her back, crying out his name. More than once, for that matter. Rin stretched like a cat, enjoying the freedom that she felt when she was completely naked like this. She gazed around, he midnight hair falling into her eyes, and she rolled off the table in search of her lord. She scratched her head, but then stopped as she felt something furry and pointy resting on top of her head. Rin shook her head gracefully, thinking nothing of it, and walked into the bathing area. She ran her tongue over her teeth, and was startled to feel that her teeth were sharper than usual. Come to think of it, her eye sight and her olfactory senses were a lot sharper that usual. She went over to the pool of water, where she and Sesshoumaru had spent a pleasure filled half-hour together, and gazed in. Her eyes shot from her head and she gasped, her mouth hanging open. Atop her head rested black dog ears, matching her hair, and fangs glittered from her mouth in the reflection of the pool. Her eyes had turned golden, her irises becoming pointed like her lord's eyes. She raised her hands to her face, which were now claws for fighting, and then she turned her head over her shoulder. A long, black tail trailed out behind her, full and soft to the touch. Her hair had also grown longer, reaching past her buttocks. Sesshoumaru walked into the room, and smiled at his mate. He had a feeling that something like this would have happened, but he wasn't sure that it would. Rin looked up and ran into his arms, hugging him to her small body. "What happened to me, Sesshoumaru?" she whispered, her voice on the brink of tears. "Shh, it is alright my love," he soothed, "You have only become a youkai like myself. It happened last night after we mated on the table, and the moonlight hit your skin. When I awoke this morning, you were like this and I felt happiness flow through my veins, and that rarely happens." "But.but," Rin hiccupped, unable to continue. "Don't you see Rin? Now you can live forever with me, and not grow old. I will not have to watch you die as an old woman, you can live with me." Clarity hit Rin in the head, and she began to laugh aloud as the happiness swelled her body. She flung her arms around her lord and kissed him, her happiness spreading to him as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed.  
*** As years went by, Rin and Sesshoumaru grew in their love and their happiness. Rin bore her lord two healthy children, a boy and a girl, and their third one was on its way. Sesshoumaru loved his mate more each day while Rin's love was never ending. Their love and their life was perfect, and I will tell you why. The reason is this, if you were to go down to the dungeons you would find the skeleton of a little creature laying on the ground. And next to that body, is a staff with a man and a woman's head carved on it.  
The End Phew! I finished my Sess/Rin fiction! *claps all around* Yuemoon: Well you two? What did you think about it? Rin: *BLUSHING* Did you have to make it so detailed? YM: Of course. How else would I interest the fans of you two? Sess: Well, I must admit I thought it was well written. *Grins, looking at Rin* YM: Oh kami, take it in another room! Rin and Sess: OKAY! *Door slams shut* YM: *Sigh.rolls eyes* Anyway! I want to thank all the people who gave me reviews for this story. This story received the most reviews out of the stories that I have written, and I want to thank you all! Sesshoumaru! Rin! You have to thank everyone too! Rin: *breathing heavily* yeah thank you everyone! Sess: Do not bother us mortal! *Claw turns green* YM: OKAY! I'M LEAVING! THANKS EVERYONE! SYONARA!   
  
Mori  
  
Chapter One: A Demon's Confusion  
  
A/N: Okay, this story, may go lemon if I feel like it, but right now it's R. Forgive me if Sesshomaru is slightly OOC, I don't think he is, but then again, one can never be too sure.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as his young companion slept peacefully, her mouth slightly open. The young girl was now a woman, she was sixteen and if Sesshomaru was correct, ripe for marriage. So why did she insist on following him everywhere? Even Jaken had found a nice town and settled down. That left him and Rin wandering day after day around feudal Japan.  
  
"Sessho...maru...sa..ma...." Rin muttered as she turned onto her back. Sesshomaru watched as a light blush tinged her cheeks and could smell her arousal. He knew what she was dreaming about....and it took of his strength not to pouce on her and make whatever hentai dream she was having come true. Her kimono had come slightly open, exposing her developing breasts. He leaned forward and closed it, but as Sesshomaru brought the cloth to cover Rin's chest, he couldn't help himself, and squeezed her right breast lightly. He almost smiled as a moan escaped her lips.  
  
Sesshomaru decided on getting some sleep, or he'd find himself doing something he didn't want to do. Sesshomaru woke up to the smell of fish cooking. He opened his eyes and sat up to see Rin merrily cooking a fish over a fire she had obviously made herself.  
  
"Ohayo Gazaimasu Sesshomaru-Sama!" Rin happily greeted. Sesshomaru just stared. Her smile, he had alway loved that smile. It was the reason he had brought her back to life all those years ago. He shook his head. Did he just think that he actually loved something about a HUMAN? Those filthy creatures, Sesshomaru hated them with all his being. So it frustrated him to no end why he let Rin follow him around everywhere. He could just as easily kill her or threaten her to stay in a town, so why didn't he?  
  
"Sesshomaru-Sama?" Rin asked, worried over his sudden silence. sesshomaru was always silent, but he at least mumbled a 'good morning' to her when she greeted him.  
  
"It's nothing." Sesshomaru said, standing up to leave. Rin grabbed the cooked fish, gnawing on it as she faithfully followed Sesshomaru. As they were sitting down to rest after Rin had grown tired, Sesshomaru smelt a youkai nearby, and went to make sure it didn't bother them. Sesshomaru was searching the surrounding area, and smelled a new stench. It was the stench of an aroused demon, ready to rut. The smell was...moving. Sesshomaru was confused for only second, when he heard a scream. Rin's scream. He didn't know why, but he hurried back. Then he saw it, the demon was ready, it was throwing Rin on the ground, ready to take her. The force alone, Sesshomaru knew, would kill her.  
  
~leave her, let her die...~ A little voice in the back of Sesshomaru's head whispered. Somehow, though, that thought scared him. Somehow, he couldn't stand the thought of Rin not being by his side anymore. As the youkai tore off Rin's kimono, Sesshomaru pounced and sliced the demon in two with one strike. Sesshomaru leaped down and clasped Rin's frail form in his hands. He gently lifted her up and brought her to a nearby cave, killing the large demon that had inhabited it. He lay his outer robe on the cold damp ground, putting Rin on top of it. It puzzled him to no end why he insisted on protecting the stupid human.  
  
Meanwhile, Rin was having a dream. She dreamt she was a mother. She had beautiful kids and a loving husband. She had everything she could ask for.  
  
"Mommy!" A little girl that was an exact copy of how Rin looked when she was that young ran up to her, clasping her tiny arms around Rin's legs tightly. Rin stared in shock before registering that it was a dream. She looked around, two twin teenage boys were roughly playing, pushing eachother and laughing. A teenage girl who Rin supposed was her daughter, was talking with a young man that seemed to be her boyfriend. Rin's husband came behind her and pulled her into a tight hug as the little girl ran to play with her sister.  
  
"Hello, Love." The man whispered sweetly in Rin's ear. She smiled briefly, wondering who it could be. She looked at the man's face and a horrible feeling struck her in the pit of her stomach. She quickly turned her head and watched as the happy picture of her family dissolved. It was the same picture, but it wasn't happy to Rin anymore. Something was wrong. That's when she realized something was missing. Her husband...he wasn't who he was supposed to be. Rin turned around and watched in terror as the dream man turned into the demon from earlier. He roughly grabbed her hand.  
  
"NO!" rin screamed, tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as Rin's formerly serene face turned into horror. "NO! DON'T TOUCH MEEE!!!" She screamed, thrashing about wildly. Sesshomaru grabbed her body, pulling it close to his and offering her comfort. He didn't know why, it just seemed as if he had to. Rin wasn't calming down, though. Sesshomaru started to worry that a human or a demon would hear her and think that the great Sesshomaru had actually resorted to raping a human girl. He had to shut her up.  
  
Before he knew what in the seven Hells he was doing, Sesshomaru quickly lowered his lips to Rin's, kissing her fully on her perfect mouth. She calmed down and stopped thrashing. her whimpers ceased, and she lay limply in his arms. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, taking his mouth off hers. He continued to wonder at himself. Why had he done it? Why? Why? Why? To shut her up, that's what his mind said, yet Sesshomaru could tell it was nothing more than an excuse.  
  
"Then why...?" Sesshomaru suddenly sat up straight, staring wide-eyed at the girl he held in his arms. He looked at her as if she were Satan.  
  
"It....couldn't be.....could it? Me, Sesshomaru, the great lord of the western lands...." He placed Rin gently down, staring at her peaceful form.  
  
"The reason I've protected her all this time...the reason I've always kept her safe and watched her closely....it's because I.....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: So, how'd I do for my first Sessho/Rin story? Please Review!!!! I'll give you....uhhhh....free Sessho love dolls!!!  
  
Fukai Mori  
  
Chapter 2: Running Away  
  
A/N: hey! uhmmm....heres the next chapter! enjoy!  
  
"I love her..." sesshomaru said. His eyes, as always, displayed no emotion, as well as his voice. Yet inside, he was a whirlwind of formerly frozen emotions springing to life. He looked at Rin as she lay, sleeping peacefully, quieted by his kiss. he didn't understand, though, he HATED humans. Rin was human. Sesshomaru knew she wasn't a normal human, but she still was human.  
  
"I need to get out of here..." Sesshomaru stood up and took one last look at Rin. He would leave his outer robe for protection. If she had his scent with her, other demons would keep away. Sesshomaru then walked out of the cave into the darkness of night, never intending to see the little human again.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Rin woke up with a slight headache the next morning. She remembered her dream as well as a beautiful kiss. Rin hoped it wasn't just in her dream that that kiss had happened. She wondered what she was laying on and looked down, smiling as she saw Sesshomaru's robe with it's beautiful intricate designs.  
  
"Speaking of Sesshomaru..." Rin said as she looked for the youkai. She got worried when she didn't see him. Then she remembered something from her dream. She had heard Sesshomaru saying he loved her and then saying he needed to get away. Rin got up quickly, throwing on the robe for warmth, and ran outside. she looked everywhere, but there was no sign of him.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." Rin said weakly. She fell to her knees onto the warm ground. She knew his distaste for humans all too well.  
  
"Is that why he left? It disgusted him that he could have feelings for me...? I drove him away..." Rin let her tears fall freely to the grass below. She couldn't give up, though, could she? She had to tell him she felt the same way. Rin stood up, wiping away her tears.  
  
"That's right, I have to at least tell him I feel the same way...even if it only disgusts him more." With a determined look, Rin then headed toward the nearby town to see if anyone had spotted a long haired dog demon recently.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Sesshomaru walked along the grassy bank of a river, as he had been doing the whole night. He knew if he follwed the river, it would take him to his palace. There, he could stay forever, keeping Rin safe. It would be boring, and his reputation would be lost, but at least Rin would never have to suffer the shame of being loved by a demon. She could start a family of her own, and be happy, even if it meant Sesshomaru's own misery.  
  
As he was walking, Sesshomaru noticed a patch of small white flowers. He stooped down to look at them, and remembered how Rin used to bring him flowers like that. She said she wanted him to smile. It never worked. He grabbed a handful and stuffed them in his pocket. He would put them in a vase later, so that he wouldn't be completely without anything of Rin's.  
  
"This feeling....I've never felt it before. It feels as if I've been punched in the chest." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. It hurt badly.  
  
"But...it's for the best." And Sesshomaru continued his trek toward his palace.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"NO NO NOOOOO!!!!!" Rin shook her head vehemently for the third time."NOT Inuyasha!!!! Sesshomaru!!!" The old man looked at Rin wonderingly before walking off. Rin sighed, that had been the third person she'd asked, and he said the same thing as everyone else. That Inuyasha had been seen going to the old priestess Kaede's hut. Everyone knew Inuyasha. The only people that had ever seen Sesshomaru were dead.  
  
"Except for me....and now I know why..." Rin stared sadly at the ground below. She walked dejectedly out of the small town, having been sorely dissapointed. Rin started toward the only place she supposed he would go: his palace. Rin had very little idea of where it was. She had only been there once, and that was when she was a little girl. all she remembered was that it was in the west.  
  
As Rin was walking through a large forest, she saw a youkai. She stopped suddenly, remembering her last encounter with a youkai.She tried to be quiet, but it spotted her and started towards her. It was a female youkai, but looked nothing like it. It had large teeth and was mostly a gigantic brown THING on two legs.  
  
"FRESH...FRESH MEAT..." It snarled, it's eyes glinting dangerously as it saw Rin. Rin stood still, afraid to move. As the youkai advanced on her, it stopped. It sniffed the air, growing worried. It then jolted forward and sniffed Rin, as she winced at the demon's breath. The demon suddenly jumped backward, as if she had been stung. She looked warily at Rin and retreated into the deep forest (fukai mori!! haha). Rin stared in wonder at the quckly fading form of the female demon.  
  
She then looked at the robe she had put on, and her eyes misted over with unshed tears.  
  
"Sesshomaru...even now, after you've abandoned me and hurt me like a deep wound, you insist on protecting me..." Rin grew angry. "Then why did you leave, dammit?!" rin looked up the blueness of the sky, which was partially covered by the canvases of the trees. She screamed to the wind, "Sesshomaru! You bastard!!!!" And fell in a weeping heap onto the forest floor.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Sesshomaru, meanwhile, was sitting on the edge of the river, staring at the water. He had grown bored of walking, and was watching the water in hopes of seeing a water youkai he could kill. Seeing none at the moment, he stood up, brushing off his clothes. Sesshomaru contunued walking again, but suddenly stopped as he smelt a familiar scent. He looked up, half hoping and half afraid, to see Rin. He was confused when he saw nothing but cherry blossoms. One drifted off it's branch onto his nose, and he smelled the familiar scent again.  
  
"So that's it...I always wondered what she made her soap out of..." Sesshomaru plucked the blossom off his nose, and, smelling it one last time, let it go free to the wind. He watched as it drifted for awhile, but soon gave up and let itself fall into the water and drown.  
  
"Let's hope, Rin, that you are not like the cherry blossom." Sesshomaru hoped that instead falling and dying, that Rin would continue to float on the wind until she could land softly. What Sesshomaru DIDN'T know, was that the cherry blossom was an ominous sign of bad things to come for the young woman.  
  
~`TO BE CONTINUED`~  
  
A/N: Okay, well, that's it for chapter 2. Watch out for more suprises! want a hint? well, not the next chapter, but sometime Rin will lose Sesshomaru's robe as well as her only protection! what about next chapter, you may ask? Well, Rin finds a dream demon as she sleeps. it launches Rin into a perfect dream world as it sucks out her life! How will she escape? Read the next chapter and find out! And please review!!! I'll give you a Sesshomaru action figure! Hiya! Fukai Mori  
  
Chapter 2: Fantasy World  
  
A/N: hey! thanks for all the great reviews! The Sesshomaru loves dolls aren't here because I decided to keep them all, as well as the action figures, hey, I'm an obsessed fangirl, what do you expect? I WILL try to make the scenes longer, as I read over the last couple chapters, I realized they would have been better if I had only extended some scenes. So, enjoy the new EXTENDED version of Fukai Mori!!!  
  
The female youkai were angry, no, not angry, pissed off as Hell. After Sheen-Ra, the female demon Rin had had her encouter with in the forest, had told all the other female youkai of her discovery, Hell broke loose. A mere mortal had the favors of Sesshomaru, one of the best male youkai in Japan. He was perfect for breeding, he had strength, agility, he was intelligent and wasn't bad looking either. He would breed very well.  
  
That's why the fact that it seemed he had chosen a mortal woman didn't go over too well. The girl was very beautiful, they all knew, but they also knew there were even more beautiful female youkai.  
  
"We need to get rid of her...I believe Sesshomaru is not thinking with the head on his neck." Quin-Roh said, as some of the female demons snickered.  
  
"How? She HAS Lord Sesshomaru's scent, if we should do anything to her...he would surely..." Sheen-Ra shuddered at the thought. If it was his will, Sesshomaru could split any one of them in half with one simple stroke of his hand. Quin-Roh smiled.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru cannot blame us if the girl suddenly dies in her sleep from exhaustion, I've been watching her, and she's been walking an awful lot. Death in sleep would not be a surprise." Sheen-Ra looked at Quin-Roh warily.  
  
"What do you mean, Quin-Roh?"  
  
"I mean, we will kill her while she sleeps, we will kill her where Sesshomaru cannot defend her." Quin-Roh beckoned to a dark corner, and out of it emerged a female demon that looked like a young woman. She had curly black hair with leaves and branches entangled in it. She wore very little clothing and had the perfect body.  
  
"Kei-Lin is a dream demon. She was created by every man's dreams and fantasies." All the female youkai looked over her warily.  
  
"Kei-Lin sucks out humans' lives while launching them into a world of fantasy they never want to leave from." All the female youkai smirked. They would have their perfect bachelor back.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Rin had just finished eating a large dinner at a nice house. The patrons felt very sorry for Rin, she had told them her husband had gone away to war, and that she was searching for him. They had given her a large meal and had offered a warm bed, but Rin refused. She was too used to sleeping outside, as she had done so many years with Sesshomaru.  
  
Rin hopped happily out of the town, her stomach full as well as her happiness. She knew she had to be getting close to Sesshomaru, she could feel it. Rin skipped into the forest and made herself a small bonfire, spreading out the blanket the kind houseowners had insisted she bring with her on her journey. Rin lay sleepily on the cloth. She had been walking for days, never resting. she had been on the verge of death when she practically begged the townspeople for food. And now, after numerous youkai had been scared away by the small of Sesshomaru, Rin felt safe to sleep. Rin slipped her hands under her head, closing her eyes and drifting off to what she supposed would be a happy sleep. How wrong she was.  
  
Kei-Lin watched the young girl settle down, closing her eyes. Kei-Lin still had to wait before she could make her move. She had to strike right as Rin was starting to dream. Kei-Lin looked over the young woman. Being made of every man's fantasy, Kei-Lin knew she had the advantage in looks and body. And yet...men were so petty, they cared naught of personality or feelings. They only cared of what she looked like. So Kei-Lin had to create a personality for herself, and well....she ended up turning into a sadistic psycho bitch. Kei-Lin hated all women that looked better than her, and worked to kill them while they slept, she loved to suck out the life of those weaker than her.  
  
Kei-Lin suddenly brought her attention back to the girl. Feeling Rin was ready to dream, Kei-Lin started advancing on her. This would be fun, the girl was almost as pretty as her, and Kei-Lin couldn't stand that. She would enjoy killing this one.  
  
Rin smiled in her sleep as she started to have the most beautiful dream. Sesshomaru was there, he was hugging her, kissing her, telling he loved her over and over. Sesshomaru held Rin tightly and lovingly while they watched their children play.  
  
"Rin..." sesshomaru murmurred while he started to nibble on her ear. Rin shivered at the feeling. She closed her eyes so she could feel nothing but his caresses and gentle bites. Rin opened her eyes and found herself in bed, with a naked Sesshomaru hovering over her. Rin looked down to find that her clothes too, were gone. She arched her back as he started to kiss her breasts, Rin moaned at the beautiful sensation.  
  
Meanwhile, Kei-Lin was smirking to herself as she felt Rin's energy drain. Soon, the stupid wench would be gone for good, and Kei-Lin wouldn't have to worry about someone more beautiful than her.  
  
"I'm....the only one allowed to be beautiful..." Kei-Lin muttered psychotically, her eyes gaining a desperate glint. Kei-Lin wanted to speed it up. She wanted this girl dead, and she wanted her dead NOW.  
  
Rin gasped as the world swirled around her. The dream Sesshomaru let out a breath of air and collapsed on Rin, breathing heavily. Rin had never experienced this before. She almost cried as the dream Sesshomaru held her close. Rin only wished it was all real.  
  
"What's wrong, Dearest?" Sesshomaru said as he wiped a renegade tear from Rin's cheek. Rin turned to face him.  
  
"I....I only wish this was all real..." Rin said as she looked deep into his eyes. He stared back at her steadily.  
  
"It is..." He looked at her confused for a moment.  
  
"What...??" Rin asked, she knew it had to be a dream.  
  
"You don't remember? We were childhood friends in your village, we were arranged to be married by your mother and father. We were married six summers ago." Sesshomaru looked at Rin. Rin only stared dumbly back, her mouth gaping open. Rin got up and got dressed. Sesshomaru followed suit. As Rin ran outside, she noticed she had on her mothers kimono, the kimono she had always dreamed of wearing.  
  
She counted the children. "1...2...3......4....." Rin counted the last one in shock. Four children....Rin had alway wanted less than five, but...four. Rin looked at the children as if they were going to strike out and kill her at any moment. As Rin was worrying herself about four children, Sesshomaru came behind her.  
  
"Love, what's wrong?" He said, wrapping his arms around her. rin felt like the arms were strangling her....they were. Rin felt her breathing come short. She kept staring at the children. Four....four....four....four. It rang in her ears. Rin felt her energy draining.  
  
"This....this can't be...." Rin fell to the ground, the dream Sessho still holding her tightly.  
  
"Sessho....maru. It....it hurts...I..." Rin gasped.  
  
"That's right...just sit, Sesshomaru will make it all better." Rin's eyes opened wide. Sesshomaru's voice, it was different. she turned to see the same Sesshomaru. Rin knew it wasn't though.  
  
"You....you're not Sesshomaru..." She choked out.  
  
"Yes I am." Sesshomaru looked at Rin evenly, and Rin looked into his eyes. Rin almost screamed. His eyes....they were empty. They were just white.  
  
"No...no you're not. You're not Sesshomaru, and, and...." Rin sobbed out, crying from lack of oxygen and from her own stupidity. Sesshomaru put his finger on her lips.  
  
"Don't say it...if you don't say it, we can live happily together." He smiled. Rin shook her head strongly.  
  
"No!!! You, and this whole life you've created it isn't....NONE OF THIS IS REAL!!!!!" Rin screamed, using the last of her breath.  
  
Kei-Lin screamed as the pain from a broken bond hit her. She escaped from Rin's head as she woke up. Rin sat dazed for a moment.  
  
"Where...what was that...? Four children..." Rin stuttered. That's when Rin noticed two bare feet next to her hand. she followed them up to a beautiful, barely clothed woman.  
  
"Huh...?" Rin said, as the woman snarled at her. Kei-Lin looked at Rin with utter disgust.  
  
"You stupid bitch!" She said, as her hand connected with Rin's cheek. Rin rubbed it painfully staring at the woman in shock.  
  
"Who....who are you?" Rin asked, she was too tired from her dream and too shocked from the sudden hostility of the woman to be angry. The woman simply spat on the ground next to Rin, looking at her with hatred.  
  
"From this day on, I curse you with four of everything, you stupid wench." Kei-Lin said, walking off, her own aura lighting her way through the woods.  
  
"That was a female demon...? Wait a second... she cursed me! Damn!" Rin stood up, folding the blanket under her arm. Rin wasn't going to get to sleep very well after this. As Rin started walking out of the woods, she noticed a tiny dog. It whimpered painfully. Rin couldn't see it very well in the dark but she could see that his leg was caught on a tree root. She gently lifted up the root and the dog freed his leg. Rin smiled as he ran up and licked her face happily. Rin saw that the dog had shining silver fur...just like Sesshomaru's.  
  
Rin heard a bark behind her and turned around to see the dog she'd just saved run up to a bitch and....Rin blinked her eyes and rubbed them, opening them wider. Four puppies. The dog wagged his tail happily, licking the bitch's face. Rin smiled but quickly hurried out of the forest.  
  
"Damn Sesshomaru....I hope you know what I'm going through for you..." Rin said as she walked along a large meadow....a meadow that contained four flowers, four birds, four trees and four snakes.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
A/N: well, was that better?? I hope, I tried hard on this chapter. Now, some of you may be confused about the whole 'four' thing. It's because in Japan, the word 'four' is pronounced 'Shi', which closely resembles the word 'Death'. So basically, four is very unlucky in Japan. So, since I gave you that short lesson, please review! and I actually WILL keep my promise and give you more Japanese superstitions at the end of the chapters, as well as some etiquette! Sooo....REVIEW!!!! Fukai Mori  
  
Chapter 4:Vast Reaches of Hatred  
  
A/N: hey! thanks for all the nice reviews!! I feel so loved!!! so....heres your next chapter! this time with 40% more love!!!  
  
Rin sat down to rest for a moment in the large meadow she had been walking in for days.  
  
"It seems to go on and on....forever..." Rin said tiredly. She lay down in the soft perfectly green grass. Which puzzled Rin. Grass was never this green...anywhere. It seemed almost...fake. Rin slapped herself.  
  
"I'm just tired, that's all. Wish I could sleep....but after that woman..." Rin looked up to the sky. She had no idea who the woman was, and it scred her to think that some psycho youkai woman was out there that hated her guts. Poor Rin, good thing she didn't know that just about ALL the youkai women out there hated her. Rin was laying on the plush, strangely perfect grass when a beautiful butterfly flitted by Rin's head, it's wings glittering in the sunshine.  
  
Rin could smell the beautiful flowers nearby, they were so perfect. She loved the feel of the plush grass under her, as well as the gentle breezes of air that tugged playfully on Rin's hair. Then Rin saw something, it was small, and almost unnoticable, but she saw it. The butterfly that had flown by Rin just a moment ago was flying higher and higher.  
  
As if it were trying to escape.  
  
"Escape...what?" Rin watched in horror as the beautiful creature was suddenly set on fire. It fell lifelessly to the evergreen grass, it's remains still aflame.  
  
"What is...what is going on...?"  
  
"You still get it, do you? What senseless dimwit. You didn't notice something wrong when you'd been walking in the same meadow for days, even the same scenes were repeated." Rin looked up to see the figure of a little girl. The girl jumped down to reveal curly black hair in pigtails a nicely developing body. Rin brought herself to her feet quickly.  
  
"Y-You!" She gasped. "But...but you...look different..." Rin stared, puzzled at the girl's body. It held exact resemblance to the woman that had tried to kill her in the woods. yet she was sure the woman before was a...well, woman. The girl huffed.  
  
"You really are dumb. I'm not Kei-Lin, I'm Tei-Li." Rin just got more confused.  
  
"Tei-Li?" Rin asked. The girl shook her head, letting out an airy laugh.  
  
"Now, don't worry your stupid, wierd little head about it. You don't need to worry about who I am, but what I am. And...what I can do..." as she said this, the girl gathered leaves into her hands, throwing them around Rin.  
  
"What the f-" Rin was cut short as the young girl yelled.  
  
"Multiply!" Instantly, the leaves turned into replicas of the girl. They all looked at Rin, and started launching themselves toward her. Rin held a look of pure horror and curled herself into a tiny ball, knowing she wass surely going to be killed...  
  
"Wake up, Rin..." Rin opened her eyes, she was still in the meadow, but all the Tei-Li doubles were gone. Rin looked to see herself, as a child.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"It's a dream, silly. I'm your spirit, in physical form."  
  
"But...what?" Rin asked. "This has to be a...a..."  
  
"A dream?" The little Rin smiled at Rin's aparrant confusion.  
  
"Poor, poor Rin...you still don't understand, do you?" Rin shook her head, blushing at the girls maternal tone of voice. Chibi Rin suddenly got a worried look. "H-Hey, I gotta go, but, but just try to think about it, PLEASE." Spirit Rin said, as she was suddenly bound in chains and held down. Rin felt as if something in herself was being bound.  
  
"You...you are my spirit..." She said as she felt a tightening in her heart.  
  
"Hey...what are you standing around for? Come and get me!" Tei-Li mocked as she stood two feet from Rin. Rin stood there, unsure of what to do. If this was a dream...Rin would have woken up by now...right? rin looked at Tei-Li. But...Kei-Lin could prevent Rin from waking up, too...  
  
"What?! You stupid idiot!! Come and get me!!" Tei-Li shouted, getting angry. Rin looked at her defiantly as an idea dawned on her.  
  
"No." Tei-Li looked shocked for a moment, but soon recovered.  
  
"What do you mean 'no', Bitch?"  
  
"I mean no!" Rin said, sitting on the ground and tearing at the grass. She watched as Tei-Li's eyes widened, but she didn't move. Rin remembered something that Sesshomaru had told her once. He once said that most youkai, especially females, had other forms. They were rarely what they seemed. He told Rin of Yura of the Hair, a woman whom was actually a comb. He said many other female youkai were like that.  
  
Sesshomaru had told Rin this information after she had grown woried of being attacked, Rin knew she wouldn't be much match for a youkai, and Sesshomaru had said it so that Rin wouldn't worry herself about it. Rin smiled as she saw a flower.  
  
Not just any flower, though, it seemed like the most beautiful flower in the field. And it was small too. Rin stood back up, brushing the stray grass from Sesshomaru's robe.  
  
"You really are conceited, aren't you?" Rin asked, and she made for the flower.  
  
"NO!" Tei-Li screamed. She repeated her multiply move, but ti didn't phase Rin. Rin stopped as she reached the flower. The other Tei-Lis were heading toward Rin fast. She stood her ground.  
  
"I know those aren't real!" She screamed, "And neither are you!!" Rin grasped the flower firmly and yanked it out of the ground. Tei-Li merely faded away,a horrific look on her face. Rin's beautiful meadow faded away, and Rin found herself standing on the edge of a cliff.  
  
Two feet in front of her, where Tei-Li had been standing, was nothing. If Rin had actually listening to her taunts, she would have fallen into jagged rocks and torrid waters. Rin gulped, this was getting serious. That was another female dream demon.  
  
"But she made me sleepwalk...almost off this cliff..." Rin looked warily over the edge and backed off immediately. "Damn...I'm gonna be afraid to go to sleep forever..." She then stood up, looking at the sky. She looked at the sun and pointed herself west again. Rin continued her journey for Sesshomaru.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"NOO! Tei-Li! My sweet, beautiful, wonderful, young Tei-Li..." Kei-Lin sat in a beautiful garden. It was filled with flowers, but two in particular stood out as the most beautiful. The smaller one was split in half, and being held in Kei-Lin's hands.  
  
"Tei-Li...my sweet daughter..." She looked at the remains sadly for a moment, remembering the kitsune whom had been Tei-Li's father. Not long after, though, Kei-Lin's hands closed over the remains of her daughter, crushing them into dust.  
  
"That...that woman..." She seethed. She WOULD make Rin pay for what she did...she WOULD...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: okies! well, okay, before you ask, NO Shippo is not Tei-Li's father. I would pair Shippo up with someone...I dunno...SANE?? Well, anyways, it's time for a lesson in Japanese superstition and etiquette. Well, theres a rule in etiquette that applies to susperstition as well. It is considered VERY rude(and unlucky) to stick your chopsticks standing up in your rice. Why? Because that's what they do to rice on the altar at funerals. Okay, also, next chapter, Kei-Lin meets up with Rin again. But I think this time she'll end up regretting it. And what's this? It's the dog Rin saved earlier! But what role does HE have? Find out! On the chapter of Fukai Mori!!! Fukai Mori  
  
Chapter 5:Tenshi no Inu  
  
A/N: Trust me, this chapter does NOT have Inuyasha in it...he's busy raping Kagome in another fic...^_^;  
  
Kei-Lin had been watching Rin for a while. Another week had passed with Rin barely surviving on pity rations from townsfolk. Kei-Lin snorted at the girl's weakness. How Sesshomaru himself could be so blind was a mystery. Kei-Lin had decided that she would risk Sesshomaru's wrath to avenge her daughter. She didn't care. Unless Sesshomaru found the flower that was her life, Kei-Lin could stand some abuse.  
  
She smiled devilishly as Rin neared a perfect destination for her demise.  
  
Rin stopped for moment in her trek. She thought had heard something. A slight rustle in the bushes, a faint breath, a tiny step. They were so small, but after years of traveling with Sesshomaru, she had learned to recognize these things quickly. They were the signs of a sneaking youkai about to attack it's prey.  
  
Rin spun around quickly as a figure bounded in from her back. As she turned, she met the pissed off face of Kei-Lin. Rin wondered if her face always looked like that...it seemed like it. Four butterflies flew by and four rabbits ran to cover as the women regarded eachother.  
  
"You stupid, stupid little-" Kei-Lin started.  
  
"Bitch?" Rin cut off, she was by now familiar with what seemed to be Kei- Lin's favorite word. Kei-Lin smirked.  
  
"Well...dead bitch now."  
  
"Not even...I beat you once before and I can do it again, you're nothing but a dream demon."  
  
"The keyword you little tramp is 'demon'. Dream are what's easiest for me, but don't forget, I'm still a demon, and as such, I still have physical strength on my side. You...have nothing." in looked at Kei-Lin socked for a moment. Wasn't Sesshomaru's robe with his scent on it supposed to protect her? Then again...Kei-Lin looked like she didn't care much at all if Sesshomaru would kill her for this or not.  
  
Rin was still trapped in her thoughts as a mind numbing blow was delivered to her face, knocking her back a good four feet. Rin held her chee in her hand gingerly as a cut and a buise started forming. Rin was so dazed from the sudden attack, she didn't notice as a foot connected with her stomach, sending her ever closer to the edge of a ravine. Rin held her stomach painfully, but bit her lip and decided she had better find Kei-Lin before she was thrown of the edge.  
  
Rin's right eyes was too swollen to see out of, due to Kei-Lin's first attack, so Rin barely saw anything at all. She knew she was gonna die. rin hugged Sesshomaru's robe closer to her frail body.  
  
"Sesshoma....Sesshomaru...I'm so....I'm so sorry.I-I wanted to tell you ever-everything..." Tears streamed down Rin's cheeks as she realized her goal would never be reached. The happy day she would find Sesshomaru would never come. Rin closed her eye as Kei_lin kicked her jaw, sending Rin hanging halfway over the edge. She merely sat there, letting the wind dry the tears that had fallen, while four stary leaves drifted to the river below.  
  
Kei-Lin's body towered over Rin's as she looked at her mockingly.  
  
"Poor, poor little wench. Your Sesshmaru isn't going to save you...is he?" Kei_Lin laughing as she placed her footon Rin's chest. "End of the line, Bitch." Rin merely stared at the four beautiful clouds hanging peacefully in the crystal blue sky.  
  
Life has a funny way of turning out good just when you thought everything had gone wrong. Like if your house gets reposessed with all your stuff, and you end up winning the lottery the next day. Or if your byfriend breaks up with you, and you find a better more loving man to take his place. Such was the fact with Rin.  
  
She had spent about a month of her life searching for her love. She had been tortured, abused and haunted by curses and youkai. Life seemed as if it couldn't get any worse. It couldn't. So it got better. Just as Rin's life was about flash before her eyes in a hze of childhood innocence and broken dreams, a barking was heard. A snarling, threatening barking.  
  
Rin watched as Kei-Lin fought with an unknown enemy that was just out of Rin's eyesight. Kei-Lin took her foot off Rin's chest to get better balance, but in the end it caused her to topple over the edge, holding on to the grass just barely. The unknown offender bounded up to Rin, and she noticed him as the dog she had saved earlier.  
  
The dog grabbed her robe and pulled her out of danger's way. Rin slowly stood up, walking over to Kei-Lin.  
  
"it's over..."  
  
"Not yet!" Kei-Lin screeched as she made a wild grab for Sesshomaru's robe. Rin was being brought down with it. Rin never wanted to lose a memoir of her love, but to save herself and her quest, she had to. Rin slipped out of the robe as Kei-Lin was pulling her self to a stranding position on the edge of the precipice. Not having gained any kind of balance, the vixen went tumbling down, letting out a colorful stream of words as she did so.  
  
Rin sat down heavily, holding her head and rubbing her temples. The dog came p to her, licking her face happily. Rin smiled.  
  
"I'm gonna call you...Tenshi no Inu from now on..."Rin said as the dog nuzzled the right side of her face affectionately. Rin heard another bark and turned around to see the bitch from ealier (no, not kei-lin ^_^hehe). She barked loudly, grabbing Tenshi no Inu's attention. He looked to his mate, then back to Rin, unsure. Rin gave him a smile that said 'I'll be alright, go now' and he gave Rin's face one final ecstatic lick before running to the female dog.  
  
When the dog was gone, Rin slumped over onto the ground. She was exhausted.  
  
"At least...if I was ever unsure before, I' not nw. I know I love Sessho...why else would I go through all this shit...?" Rin mumbled sleepily as she dozed off. She had a wonderful dream where she found Sesshomaru. She told him how she loved him and he took her in his arms, holding her close. He was about to kiss her when Rin suddenly jerked awake.  
  
"What the...?" rin rubbed her eyes sleepily as she saw a bunch of demon- like creatures staring at her. One demon, that held a strong resmeblance to a rabbit, spoke up.  
  
"Come, we must repare you for the master..." The demon, as Rin learned from it's voice, was female. And she was holding er out for Rin to take. Rin just stood up, looking around her. Without Sesshomaru's robe, she was defenseless. And she was still badly wounded from her fight with Kei-Lin, although her eyes wasn't swollen anymore and the bruise had almost completly disapeared.  
  
She looked to the side and noticed an opening. ot sure if wqas even fast eough to outrun these things, Rin decided that she wasn't going to give up yet. She made a beeline for the opening, dashing madly past creatures that looked like all the animals Rin had ever seen. She ran back into the wood she had slept in the night before, hoping for some cover.  
  
Too bad most of the creatures were nocturnal.  
  
Rin was intercepted almost immediately and held down painfully. A hand/paw reached and wrenched Rin's mouth open. She screamed in pain as the memory of the kick Kei-Lin had blessed her jaw with came flooding back full force. As Rin was worrying about the pain in her jaw, a liquid was forced down her throat. She gagged slightly, but had no choice but to swallow most of it.  
  
As the world was swirling in blackness around Rin, all she could think of was how she let Sesshomaru down. How weak she was that she couldn't even find him after all this time. Tears slipped down her face as Rin drifted off into a restless, drug induced sleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: hehe, okay, cool. What's going to happen to Rin? you'll see! hehe. Well, anyways, so, about the title. Tenshi no Inu, basely translated means 'angel dog'. I thought it was appripiate for my cute little Sessho look- alike. Anyways...so...okay, Japanese superstition and etiquette. Well, it's Japanese superstitions that warns one never to fall asleep after eating. Why? Because they say you'll turn into a cow if you do. And some etiquette...well, heres something about chopsticks. Never spear food with your chopsticks! It is very rude. Also, don't pass food from your chopsticks, to someone else's chopsticks either. Okay and, next chapter: Rin finds herself a target to be a 'companion' for the night for a young lord of a palace. Poor Rin!  
  
Fukai Mori  
  
Chapter 6:Geisha Rin  
  
A/N: Okay, theres a BIG warning for this chapter! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED NC- 17. THAT MEANS IT CONTAINS SEX, IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS, THEN DON'T READ. Ask me in reviews and I will make an edited version for this chapter, but ONLY if you ask.  
  
Rin woke up with her head throbbing. She rubbed her temples, looking up. She seemed to be in a large room at a palace. The decorations on the walls were so beautiful and elaborate, it HAD to be a palace. Around her, girls around her age shuffled around in geisha kimonos. They looked sick and worried. Rin stood, looking down at herself she realized she was dressed like all the other girls.  
  
"Hi, my name's Mikoto, what's yours?" A tall girl with short black hair and blue eyes greeted Rin.  
  
"I-I'm Rin. Look, where am I?"She asked, again taking a look around the room. Mikoto shook her head sadly.  
  
"I don't know myself, I was just kidnapped last night from my family and home." Rin looked down sadly. If it were the same case with all the other girls then no one would be able to tell Rin where she was and why she was here.  
  
"Misako-" Rin was cut off as the dorr busted open. The same animal-like creatures that had taken Rin walked in. One that held resemblance to a rat spoke up.  
  
"All of you girls, follow me. You will be inspected carefully and chosen by our lord to be with lay with him this night." The girls all held looks of realization and horror. As Rin was being led out, she noticed some girls trying to protest. She closed her eyes as she heard scream of pain and sadness. Then, silence.  
  
Rin was being led down a long hall. A long beautiful hall. And yet, the decorations and majestic carvings did nothing to calms Rin's heart and sadness. Her dissapointment came in waves around her. She was scared. Rin knew that this 'lord' of theirs was a youkai, from the looks of all his servants. She didn't want to be hurt...or marked. Sesshomaru had had a brief discussion with Rin about mating a long time ago. From what Rin understood, a youkai chose a potential mate after they had had them in their bed.  
  
If they chose to keep them, they would bite the potential mate's neck, making them theirs, forever. Not only that, in addition to maybe becoming a mate for life to a youkai, Rin had also hoped for Sesshomaru to be her first. Now she might be unpure when she went to him. He would surely reject if she did. Rin was led into a giant area and put in simgle file with the rest of the girls. Rin looked down, tears falling gracefully down her cheeks as the lord came in.  
  
Rin didn't even look up as he strode in. She hadn't even seen him, but Rin already hated him. She hated him with all her being. This...creature was going to take her innocence, and if not hers, some other innocent girl's.  
  
"What a...monster..." Rin whispered as she kept her face to the ground.  
  
The lord of the castle walked in, looking carefully at all the young women. All of them were average looking, except... He walked up to a girl with her face toward and angry tears spilling out of her eyes. He grasped her cheek gently but firmly in his hand, bringing her familiar face upward to face him.  
  
Rin felt the man lift her head toward him, and forced herself to look at hyis face, no matter how horrible it may be. She slowly opened her eyes, which she hadn't realized had been closed, and came face to face with...  
  
"Sesshomaru-Sama!!" Rin cried, forgetting her manners and jumping into his arms. the servants of the castle made a move to discipline Rin, but Sesshomaru held his hand up, signaling for them to cease. They stepped back, confused. Sesshomaru set Rin down in front of him, looking down at her face streaked with tears and traces of healing cuts. He reached down and clasped her hand in his, leading her away. The servants of the castle took this as their signal to lead the rest of the girls away to get their memories erased by Kato, the mind demon.  
  
Rin blindly followed Sesshomaru, not caring where he was taking her, only knowing that this was Sesshomaru, and she would always follow him. Rin was sure, for once that this was truly him, too. He wasn't an illusion, he wasn't a hopeful dream, he wasn't a trick by the light, he WAS Sesshomaru. Rin was led into a rather elaborate room. The walls were made of pure pearl it seemed, and they were. The pearl had been manipulated and cut and milded to reproduce scenes of beuty and battle, all in one glance. The wals alone represented everything that Sesshomaru was.  
  
There was a large bed, covered with the finest of silk, but it looked to Rin like Sesshomaru himself had never slept in it. There was a fine wooden chair in the middle of the room facing a large bay window, Sesshomaru sat Rin down in the chair and stood himself at the window. Rin heard him take in a deep breath before he spoke.  
  
"Rin...why are you here?"  
  
"W-why? I...I needed to see you, I had to tell you-"  
  
"Rin, I know. I know how you feel...if you traveled this far then I'm sure you know how I feel..."  
  
"Then why are you so distant right now, Sesshomaru? If you know, then why..."  
  
"I can't do this Rin. I can't be with you." Sesshomaru answered, still facing the window.  
  
"But..." All of asudden Rin's face gained a hurt expression, and tears jumped to her eyes.  
  
"I see...so you are ashamed of me..."  
  
"Rin, I-"  
  
"No! You are! You're ashamed of me!" Rin stood up as tears flowed freely down her face. "I went through everything for you! I though I could handle it if you rejected me, but I just...I can't!!"  
  
"Rin...you're histerical, calm down." Sesshomaru said calmly as he turned to face her, finally.  
  
"No! How can I be calm?! You're digusted of me!!" She screamed. Sesshomaru walked up to her.  
  
"No, I am not disgusted of you, Rin."  
  
"Yes, yes you are!" Sesshomaru srted getting angry as Rin continued, "You are! You've alwayts been embarrassed of me! And now you can't stand me because you've fallen in love with me, and you can't stand it! You think I'm-" Rin was cut off as Sesshomaru slammed her aginst the wall. Rin saw a look of pure lust in his eyes as he roughly shoved his lips to meet her's in a firce kiss.  
  
Rins eyes widened briefly before closed languidly. Rin was caught up in a wave of new sensations as Sesshomaru's tongue entered her mouth, playing with her own. the oment was over all too soon.  
  
"Rin..."Sesshomaru started, as unventured passion made his breathing heavier, "I could never, I could never be disgusted by you...never. But I've protected you for most of your life, and now, I have to protect you from me. So go, now." Rin was almost hurt as she heard Sesshomaru tell her to leave, but quickly set herself right.  
  
Rin took Sesshomaru's hand, placing it on her heart.  
  
"Sesshomaru...you could never hurt me...I want you to..." Rin blushed as she moved his hand to the right, onto her breast. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. As Sesshomaru looked into Rin's eyes, mixed with lust, love and innocence, his resole broke. He squeezed her breats experimantally and heard her moan. He brought his lips back onto hers. Rin brought her arms around Sesshomaru's neck, threading her fingers through his silver hair. Rin had always wanted to feel his hair in her fingers, and was surprised to find that it was very soft.  
  
Sesshomaru's other hand snaked down to Rin's waist. He started leading her to the bed. Rin's heart was beating faster than ever before. She couldn't believe this was happening. Sure, Rin had dreamed about it many times, but she never thought that her dreams would come true. She was dizzy as Sesshomaru lay her on the bed and stripped her of her kimono, leaving her bare to his gaze.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped his worship of Rin's lips and breats to look at her. To him, she was perfect. She had everything in the right place exactly the shape it should be. He smiled a demonic smirk as he lowered his lips to Rin's chest. He heard Rin take a deep intake of air as his tongue teased her hardened nipple. His right hand traveled down Rin's body as his left hand massaged the neglected breast.  
  
Sesshomaru's right hand found Rin's womanhood. He stuck in one finger, then two, and started moving them in and out, being careful of his poison claws. rin moaned loudly, she had never known that anything could feel so good. Rin bucked her hips, wanting more and more.  
  
"Sessho..." She gasped, reaching for a point she had never noticed she'd been looking for before. She whimpered as Sesshomaru removed his hand and looked up at him, half angry, half confused. She blushed as she saw him lick the wetness that come from her. Rin was about to yell at him for stopping, but soon forgot how to even speak as he replaced his hand with his tongue.  
  
Rin was in a daze. She closed her eyes and let the feeling wash over her. Sesshomaru's infamous right hand traveled up to Rin's other breast, kneading it and piching it in all the right ways. Rin arched her back at all the wonderful feelings. That's when Rin felt it. She finally had reached that peak. She screamed and clutched at Sesshomaru's hair as the world around her collasped.  
  
Rin opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru above her, licking his lips. Rin blushed a deep red as before and lay there, wondering what Sesshomaru would do next. Rin was afraid it was over. Nothing could be better than that.  
  
Sesshomaru leaned close and started nibbling on Rin's ear as he started removing his own clothes. Pretty soon Sesshomaru lay with Rin as naked as the day he was born. Rin opened her eyes to marvel at his perfect body. Sesshomaru was amazing. As Rin's eyes trailed lower and lower on Sesshomaru's body, she suddenly gasped and looked away. Seeing a look of question in Sesshomaru's eyes, Rin decided to explain to him.  
  
"Uh...Seshomaru....is that gonna...fit?" She asked, feeling stupid and young for asking such a thing. She soon forgot feeling stupid as Sesshomaru leaned close to her ear, he smelled like jasmine, Rin noted absently. She could feel his lips tickling her ear as he whispered.  
  
"Why don't we find out?" Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's hips and positioned himself, never knowing restraint or patience, he thrust himself into her immediately, breaking her hymen and hearing her whimper in pain in doing so. Rin bit her lip and braced her self as Sesshomaru started moving in and out in a steady rhythm. The pain soon melted away and was replaced by an overwhelming feeling of utter pleasure.  
  
Sesshomaru took Rin's breasts in his hands again, realizing now how much he loved them. He teased her nipples, Rin's moans driving him crazy. He saw Rin's eyes glaze over and she started breathing harder, arching her back and briging her hands to his shoulders. Rin pushed down on Sesshomaru's shoulders, urging him on. She was starting to feel the same pressure as before.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as Rin bit her bottom lip again, this time drawing blood, she moaned Sesshomaru's name as he felt her orgasm hit. He looked at her blood soaked lips as lowered himself, kissing her. Sesshomaru could taste Rin's blood, and it drove him over the edge, he spilt his essence into Rin's being and collasped on her. He rested his head next to hers on the pillow, drawing the covers over them.  
  
Rin sleepily lay her head on the pillow,drawing her head close to Sesshomaru's. Rin was almost asleep when something hit her.  
  
"Sesshomaru...why didn't you bite me? I thought you'd mark and make me yours forever."  
  
"Rin...I dont own, we both know how much we care for eachother, that's enough. I don't want to hold you back...one day, you may want to leave."  
  
"I would never leave you, Sesshomaru." said Rin, as she placed her hand on Sesshomaru's heart, feeing it beatingin tune with hers.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: well? how was it? Should I make a sequal? well, please review and I'll give you a cookie!! 


End file.
